Little Memories
by LittleStories
Summary: Big memories, small memories, joyful memories, sorrowful memories. Memories that would wind Hiei and Reya... farther apart from each other.
1. Chapter 1

Haha, I can't take it. I swore never to write at fanfiction again but geez.. it's hard to run away from the call of the words and stories. Really.

Prologue 

_It is Strange how life goes especially with the story of love. _

_Many of us are convinced that love comes so perfect and so easy._

_We are so quick in making decisions._

_Great look…_

_Cool attitude…_

_Caring… _

_Everyone has her own dream of a man._

_He would come to us and we would be whisked away in his love. And we, women, will whisk him in our heart._

_Where was pain?_

_Ah yes, pain comes. _

_But who cares? _

_It's love right? _

_Love conquers all pain?_

_Diary, I can't believe I got to write this._

_I can't believe I can say there was pain. _

_How can there be pain?_

_If I really cared for him and did everything out of love…_

_HOW CAN THERE BE PAIN?_


	2. Chapter 2

(Weird prologue huh? Truth is, I got hurt with this guy. I learned many lessons with him. I hope that some of you could learn from my mistakes.

Ok, the first part is about Reya. I know some of you are dying to read the parts with Hiei but please bear with reading Reya.)

**CHAPTER 1**

It was an average day. No, really it was an average day.

It was just the first day of school. Nothing much.

There was the babble of everyone saying hi to each other. You know, the usual.

The bell rings. Students scramble to the classrooms. Other people play jokes on people they haven't played jokes on yet. Typical.

Do you know what it's like to be a new student?

Seeing everyone so complacent talking to each other in the classroom? You're just sitting there in the seat pretending you're all right. Pretending you don't care everyone else around you is talking and you're just a lump.

Reya shifted in her seat. She saw Yusuke in a little to her right arguing with Kuwabara. Sir San wasn't anymore telling them about the guidelines. He knew he'd bore them to death.

Reya smiled inwardly as she took her notebook from her bag.

_I still remember last year,_ she thought, _I was a new student. Everyone was talking like this. I remember how scared I felt._

_Everyone thought I was smart._

_Geez, I'm not. It's just that I decided to study while they decided to go to the mall or something._

_They thought I'm smart just because I won ONE award due to academics and another ONE due to a short story contest._

_I bet they're thinking I'm stupid. I lost the other three contests I joined in. Plus, I only got a measly 88… why can't I get a 90?_

I hate myself. Look at me. I've got short hair (why did I cut my hair? And it's a good thing my hair is black) and I think I got zits on my cheeks. Not good.

She cupped her hand to her cheeks casually, as if thinking. She felt the bumps of zits.

_Not good._

"Yo Reya," Ashika, her guy close friend, said, "Checking for zits?"

Reya nearly blushed in embarrassment, being caught in the act.

But she controlled herself. Willed her to pretend she wasn't really checking for zits.

"Nah, Ashika," she said, "Just thinking…"

She noticed a blur in the window, a black blur.

Strange.

"What's up?" Ashika asked, looking at the window too, "Cloud gazing for the man of your dreams?"

"Oh whatever." Reya said. She punched him in the shoulder. "Just stop teasing me. And no, I don't believe I can see the 'man of my dreams' just floating in the clouds."

"Ok, sure." Ashika said, clearly bored. He talked with some other people.

Reya stared at the window.

_It's going to be a great school year. I'm going to study. I'll get awards. I won't be lazy anymore._

_Plus, I learned so many things from last year. From my mistakes._

I can't wait for the REAL school to start.

* * *

"Hiei, what a pleasant surprise." Kurama said, "I didn't know you would want to check up on my grades in school."

"Hn," Hiei said.

"Just kidding, Hiei." Kurama said. He carefully placed down the basket filled with volleyballs. It was P.E. time. Kurama was wearing blue shorts and a white shirt as the P.E. outfit.

A group of girls passed by in a line. Hiei jumped up to the tree before they spotted him.

The girls were wearing light blue jogging pants and a white shirt. Some of them giggled when the saw Kurama. Some of them waved hi. Kurama waved back and more girls giggled.

They passed by, walking in a straight line to the field. It wasn't even hot. There was a cool breeze.

It was P.E. time so three classes were out in the field. Kurama took the job of returning the extra volleyballs to the small locker a little far from the field.

Hiei jumped down the tree.

"What are they doing?" Hiei asked, using his head to point the group of girls moving around.

"Oh, them?" Kurama said, "They're dancing."

"Oh, performing dance rituals before they're sacrificed to some god?"

……………….

"Did you just make a joke?"

"How should I know?" Hiei replied, staring at them, "The tune sounds bearable but the lyrics are strange. Are they going to perform rituals before they offer themselves to some ningen man for reproduction?"

"What?" Kurama said. Then he listened to the lyrics. "Oh," he continued, "It's called R&B. The lyrics are usually like that. The videos are filled with guys surrounded by girls. And no, they aren't performing rituals. Dancing is an art of moving the body to the sound of the song."

"Why bother those songs?" Hiei wondered allowed, watching the ningen girls trying to copy an older ningen.

"It's a fast beat. Tempo." Kurama said as he struggled to close the locker of the volleyballs.

"Hn." Hiei said, as he watched the ningens act strange.

* * *

It was after school already. Reya took her bag and hurried out of the classroom and out of the school. As usual, classes were dismissed at 3:45pm.

As usual, she would be fetched late.

The park wasn't that far from the school.

_It is a safe place,_ Reya thought, _I'm glad I found a great place to stay in._

She ran to the now almost empty playground. Her favorite swing was empty. The little kids were busy at the sandcastle.

As she sat on the swing, she took out her book. It was the science biology book. Reya sighed as she saw the first few pages of the book.

_Looks like I have to memorize the names of the biologists…_ she thought, _Geez, there must be seventeen._

_Gotta think positive. I'm gonna gain seventeen new friends._

Cool, they would be imaginary friends. People will think I'm crazy, a wacko.

"Reya?"

Reya looked up and saw Kurama near the swing.

"Oh hey." Reya said. She and Kurama were friends ever since last year. He'd taught her how to play soccer.

Then she noticed someone beside him. He had black spikey hair with white highlights.

_How'd he get his hair to stand like that?_ Was Reya's first thought.

She noticed he was wearing a black dress. DRESS. She chose not to comment. She read Harry Potter and knew that guys long time ago normally wear dress robes.

_Maybe those are dress robes,_ she thought.

"Reya, this is Hiei Jaganshi." Kurama formally introduced, "Hiei, since you asked, this is Reya."

_Asked?_ Reya thought, _Normally that meant that he likes- no… no way a guy would have a crush on me._

"Hey." Reya said.

"Hn."

"Don't mind him when he says that." Kurama said, "It's his way of saying a hundred things. Like hi for instance."

"Oh."

"You wouldn't mind if he stays with us?" Kurama asked.

Reya smiled. Hoping that her zits weren't showing. Then again, Kurama was a gentleman and he didn't mind if her whole face had zits.

Ever since last year, Kurama would sometimes show up in the swing area. He'd stay there until she was fetched or until his cellphone rang for something important.

They decided sit in the swings to study.

Hiei peered at the book. He didn't even know it was a book.

"Kurama," Hiei asked, "Are those dried blood on paper? Is that a tally sheet for humans- I mean us? To record how many living things hu- I mean we have killed?"

Reya and Kurama stared at Hiei.

Kurama placed a hand on Hiei's mouth, "Oh hehe, don't bother my friend." He said, "Sometimes he likes to makes jokes. Right Hiei? You like to make jokes?"

Hiei pried Kurama's hand off his mouth.

"Yes, I do like to choke living things." Hiei said and was about to leave when Reya laughed.

Hiei stared at her with an evil stare.

"I don't like being laughed at." He said.

Immediately, Reya stopped, looking embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Hn."

Kurama was about to say something when his cellphone rang.

Kurama took it.

"Yes? Yeah sure, we're coming." He said, speaking to Koenma. Then the phone call ended. "Sorry Reya." Kurama said, "I have to go."

"Oh, yah sure." She said.

Kurama fixed his notebooks inside his bag. He slung the bag on his shoulder and waved goodbye to Reya. Hiei just said 'Hn'.

"Where are you going?" she asked wondering about the cellphone calls as she did last year, "I mean, where do you go?"

"Home." Kurama said, looking back at her smiling. Hiei wasn't looking.

It was sunset. Things were orangey.

_Home?_ Reya wondered.

"You and Hiei live together?" Reya asked.

_They have strange looks now._ Reya thought, _Like with Yusuke when I asked about the cellphone in front of Yusuke._

"Somewhat." Kurama, still calm, said. As if he didn't have those meaningful stares with Hiei.

Reya decided that it was better that she didn't ask.

Everyone has his or her own secrets anyway.

"Sure. Take care you two."

I hope you guys review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wheee it's chapter 2 already. I'm really glad.

**CHAPTER 2**

Hiei stared at the group of demons below him.

_ Edgy…_ he thought. They knew it was a planned attack. Smoke was billowing in front of them. _So, the little girl is inside that big hut._

_ I forgot why we were saving her._ He thought, remembering how he zoned out Koenma talking about the mission. _I even forgot the plan._

It was in the Makai and the Rekai Tentai team were on a mission.

They were in the forest and there was a large path at the middle. The path ended in a large clearing where a large hut was situated in the middle. More than a hundred demons where there, guarding. Hiei stood in a tree.

It was getting boring for Hiei. He could see Kurama in another tree in the distance. Waiting. _Geez, _Hiei thought, _what are we waiting for anyway?_ He didn't bother to ask Kurama. His pride was telling him not to.

The demons were rearranging themselves. The demons with strong auras divided into two. The weaker demons, which were at the middle, looked scared. Some of the weaker demons started running away and the stronger demons annihilated them.

Hiei smirked. _Koenma did not have enough evidence that Kiraka was abusing his fellow demons, thus breaking the treaty. Now he can have all the evidence that he needs._

He looked at Kurama. His face seemed confused. He kept looking around, seeing things didn't go as planned. In one of the bushes, he spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara silently arguing with each other.

_ As always, _Hiei thought, _They didn't take this so seriously._

He spotted Kurama pointing to his head. After wondering if Kurama wanted to be shot in the head, he realized Kurama wanted Hiei to read his mind.

_ Don't forget, Hiei._ Kurama said, _The girl along with Kirika is inside that hut. They know that we are here. A small 'van' is coming along to take them out safely. Koenma and the others are in the Southern area, fighting his army. We beat up one of the lower demons and he sad that the van would be here to ride them safely away. _

_ We wait for the 'van', Hiei_, Kurama thought as Hiei kept reading it, _When the van comes, Yusuke and Kuwabara will attack the demons. You will stop the van with your Black Dragon Spirit technique. Then help Yusuke and Kuwabara. I would face Kirika and Botan would take the girl safely away. _

_ Got it, Hiei?_

_ Hn,_ Hiei answered back telepathically.

He hated it whenever Kurama always figured out that he forgot about the plan.

* * *

Reya started fixing her bag. She placed in her two shirts, some snacks, and other stuff. Closing her bag, she stared at the mirror of her room.

_ I still have those zits. _She thought, _I still can't take them out. Whyyyy?_

"Reeeyaa!" her mom called from downstairs, "It's 5:30 am already and you haven't touched your breakfast."

"Coming, ma!" she said. After brushing her hair, she took her bag and slung it over her shoulders. It was a yellow-orange bag.

_ Hmm, what's this?_ She thought, eyeing a small notebook stuck under her closet. She carefully bent down to get it.

It was a white notebook. A simple white notebook with only a picture of a sunflower at the middle decorated it. It seemed a little dirty and worn out. Reya smiled.

_ It's my diary last year when I was a new student. I thought I lost it._

_

* * *

_

Hiei spotted the van rumbling from the distance.

_ A blue ningen van,_ he thought. He noticed that it was surrounded with a large amount of aura. He realized that it was for protection in case any demons attacked it.

_ Useless._ Hiei thought.

The van was coming closer, running at 90 kilometers per hour. Dust was rising from the back of the wheels. Yusuke and Kuwabara were paying attention, looking at Kurama for the signal.

_ Why can't I use it now?_ He thought, his arm getting edgy. The van was getting closer to the tree Hiei was standing.

The van was just ten feet away when Kurama signaled 'GO'.

Yusuke and Kuwabara raced to the demons. The weaker demons were forced by the stronger demons to rush and face them. The weaker demons numbered hundreds. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked like they were having the time of their lives.

The sound of dying demons echoed in the distance.

_ Perhaps they want to tire Yusuke and Kuwabara,_ Hiei thought as he jumped down the tree. He unwrapped his bandages and he felt his arm heat up. He could feel power and he loved it.

He landed a few feet in front of the van.

He didn't notice that the weaker demons were driving Yusuke and Kuwabara closer to the van.

"Haha!" Hiei said, his jagan glowing with the madness of killing, "A ningen van to stop my Black Dragon Spirit Technique?"

He released his Black Dragon. He could see the demon driving the van open his eyes in horror. Hiei loved seeing fear so much fear because of him.

The Black Dragon soared in the air and then opened it's mouth wide, it's roar magnifying to behold. Mouth open wide, the Black Dragon ate the van.

Kurama ran out of the bushes and went beside Hiei.

The demon inside the van was screaming like a coward but he couldn't be heard under the power of the Black Dragon.

The Black Dragon was eating the van and the aura glowed furiously, fighting off the Black Dragon. However, Hiei had trained well and his Black Dragon was absorbing the aura.

The Black Dragon roared with the many aura he was getting. Hiei could feel the strength in his arms. If only he could crush the van.

"Don't." Kurama said, as if reading his mind.

Suddenly Yusuke accidentally bumped Kurama at his back. Kurama whipped around and saw that Yusuke and Kuwabara were forced to back.

The weak demons had green crystals on their forehead and they glowed furiously.

_ Something is wrong._ Kurama thought.

Hiei was struggling with his Black Dragon. The aura in the van glowed furiously into green. It was too much power for the Black Dragon. It was starting to dissipate. Hiei struggled to contain the green aura. Wind was bristling in the Rekai Tentai's ears. The Black Dragon roared in frustration.

"What's going on Kurama?" Kuwabara shouted as he punched a green demon. Hiei found it harder to contain the aura.

"Kitsune!" Hiei shouted, "Was _this _part of your plan?"

Kurama thought hard. The green crystals seemed familiar.

Only when the green crystals glowed so much that it hurt to look, only when the Black Dragon dissipated to nothingness and the green aura was released… Kurama had a few seconds to say, "RUN! IT"S A TRAP! THE GREEN CRYSTALS ARE BOMBS!"

KAAAAAABOOOOOMMMM!

* * *

The field trip to a small camping lodge was almost over and everyone was given the chance to walk around. Reya picked a quiet place and sat down at the base of the tree.

She opened her backpack that grew considerably smaller since she ate her snacks and shared it with others. Taking out the white notebook with the picture of a sunflower, she opened a bag of chips and read the first page.

_ It's the first day of school and it's a good thing I made a new friend. Her name is Aisha. We met at the girl's bathroom. I took the courage to ask her if she wanted someone to eat with during lunch._

_ I also made a new friend in the classroom. His name is Ashika. He's kinda gross. But then again, once you got to know him, he's nice underneath._

_ I guess I'm going to like being in a girl and boy school. Years staying in a girl's school drive me insane. The thing I miss is the cool facilities. A boy and girl school aka COED school doesn't have that many cool facilities._

_ But a COED school makes up for the lost facilities with the people. I love it here. I bet I'll really love this place. The girl's won't be too snobbish since there are boys around. I can't wait for the year to start._

Reya smiled to herself, remembering how different she had thought before. It seemed so childish. Now, she wasn't that childish anymore.

She heard a little girl crying somewhere. Immediately, she placed the notebook in her bag and looked for the sound of crying.

_ There,_ she thought, _behind that large tree._

She rounded the tree and saw the little child crying. She was wearing a dress. She seemed a little strange because the child's ear's were a little pointed and the eyes were a little slanted. She seemed beaten up. Blood was over her beautiful green dress.

The child saw Reya and the child opened it's eyes in fear. Reya held out her hand. "Don't be scared." She said, "I don't really like hurting children."

The child must've trusted Reya because the child suddenly ran to Reya and cried in Reya's arms. Reya hugged her.

"What's your name?" Reya asked, her hand soothing the child's back.

"R-Rashika." The child sniffed.

"Ok, Rashika," Reya said, "I'll just carry you all right? I'll carry you to the doctor near here. Don't be scared."

But Rashika didn't want to be carried. Her eyes were slowly loosing it's life.

_ Oh gosh!_ Reya thought, _Please don't die! _

She made Rashika lie down in the grass. She took out her water bottle and wet the clothes that stuck to her wounds. She carefully lifted the cloth out of the wounds.

_ The wounds!_ Reya thought, starting to get scared, _It's as if someone poked a pole in it! Or a spear! This must be a girl from a wealthy family. Oh no… please don't die. _

"Don't… die." Reya said, pleaded. She never dealt with death before. And if this was a rich girl's kid, she might get blamed. They might think it was she who killed the girl. And she felt pity for the girl. She was breathing. Slowly.. in pain.

She held Rashika's small hand.

"Rashika, listen." Reya said, soothing, masking her worries, "Close your eyes and listen."

Reya stopped talking and listened also. There were birds twittering somewhere, as if they were playing. There was a soft rustle of the leaves. Somewhere she could hear some of her classmates laughing. There was a soft breeze and Rashika opened her eyes.

"I want to go… peaceful." She said, her eyes so hurt, her body so weak, her eyes dimming. "No… fight."

Reya smiled. "Don't worry. You're going there." She said, "Everything is peaceful and beautiful."

"I… can't." Rashika said, eyes in sorrow, "I won't… die… can't… die… if my homework… isn't done…."

Reya placed her hand on the child's forehead. She admired the child for wanting to finish her homework.

"I'll do it for you." Reya said, "I promise."

"I hate the burden." Rashika said, weakly.

_ I'll do your homework. I promise._

"What's your homework?" Reya asked sympathetically.

The child looked at Reya with her dying eyes. She felt the child's hand that she was holding, growing warm.

_ What?_

She noticed a light green light. She felt it going in her. Filling her every body. Rashika seemed to fade away…

_ Maybe I'm going insane._

She kept looking at her hand. Before she knew it, she felt the last bit of light green energy going to her.

"What is-?" Reya said, looking to Rashika. "Oh!"

Rashika was fading. Her eyes were sorrowful and glad.

"I sorry…" she said, "It so heavy… I didn't want it… it's our family's war… not mine…."

Reya didn't know what to say.

_ Am I dreaming?_

Rashika was hardly seen. Disappearing.

"Thank you…." Rashika said, her voice almost like a whisper, "… for wanting… to finish my… homework…."

Nothing. There was nothing left of the girl. Reya blinked.

_ Was that a daydream?_

She heard the beep of the school bus signaling them to come there.

_ It's just a daydream. I drowsed off and dreamt it. Besides, when I dream, it's usually so imaginative._

Reya slung her backpack on her shoulder and ran to the direction of the school bus.

She didn't notice the dried blood in the grass.


	4. Confused

Yaps, I'm done with chapter 1… hope that you liked it.

**CHAPTER 2**

Dark. Simple darkness.

Then comes the searing pain in the leg.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Hiei shouted as he sat up.

Blinding light.

"Oh Hiei, it's a good thing you're awake."

A voice? Where?

Slowly, things were starting to focus. Kurama?

"What-?" Hiei started to say.

"We're in Yusuke's house." Kurama said, "But before that we were in the hospital. Since we didn't want to risk the enemy attacking the hospital, in case they decided to attack, Yusuke suggested we stay in his house."

"So Yusuke was willing to sacrifice his house?" Hiei said as he started to stand out of the bed, "I would never allow myself to sleep in Yusuke's be- ugh!"

The pain in the leg just came. Hiei sat again in the bed and held his leg, as if it could help lessen the pain. Kurama suddenly stood up and knelt in front of Hiei, looking at the leg.

"You must've gotten more injuries than we did during the explosion!" Kurama said, worry written on his face.

Hiei wasn't used to pity. But the pain was searing his leg so he couldn't just stand up and walks away as he usually did.

Fear bubbled in his mind.

_Not me leg,_ he pleaded silently, _and I can't loose my leg._

Kurama was using his spiritual energy to mend whatever wound was there. The pain slowly started to ebb away. Kurama stopped and was panting, clearly exhausted from giving out so much energy. Hiei was also panting, from the pain and from the fear.

"Well, looks like it wasn't that bad." Kurama commented, "Some of your nerves were jolted a bit during the explosion and when the Black Dragon backfired or dissipated. It's healed now. We didn't notice this before since I didn't think your nerves could be affected."

"Hn." Hiei said, testing his leg as he sat.

His mind breathed a sigh of relief. _No pain._ He thought.

"You're welcome." Kurama said, understanding what Hiei meant with his 'hn'.

Hiei started to stand up and walked around. _No pain._

"I guess you would want to know what happened." Kurama said. Hiei looked at Kurama with a blank expression.

"Well," Kurama started, "No one was in the van except the demon. Their plan was to surround is with the green exploding crystals. They used the weaker demons as sacrifices so that we wouldn't suspect that the green crystals in their foreheads would explode."

"Same with the van." Hiei said, "The van was filled with crystals."

"Yes." Kurama said, "I don't know how it would explode, maybe by releasing our energy just like the Black Dragon. As for the weaker demons, they released their energy so as to activate the green crystals in their forehead."

"Hn." Hiei said, "They were doing suicide."

Kurama nodded then continued, "Koenma suspected something was wrong so he followed us. The moment that the green crystals exploded, he was able to put a protective barrier. However the powers of the green crystals were too much and some of its energy entered the barrier. We were all knocked out. Koenma sent us to a hospital."

"A ningen hospital?" Hiei said, clearly outraged.

"It was needed." Kurama claimed, "The Rekai hospital was filled with the injured in the army. We had to be sent in a human hospital. Doctors were able to revive us and their memory was erased. Yusuke woke up first and Koenma explained everything. Yusuke suggested that we stay in his house."

"And the baka?" Hiei asked, raising his eyebrow.

"He woke up after Yusuke." Kurama said, "I did next. It's been four days since you've been sleeping Hiei."

"The baka woke up earlier than I did?" Hiei shouted.

"Calm down." Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei said as he opened the window and jumped out.

Kurama sighed.

Hiei jumped around the ningen world with the girl-in-the-ningen-swings that comforted him.

Hiei shook his head. No ningen must comfort him like that.

* * *

……………4:00 pm……………………..

Reya swung in the swings, clearly done with studying.

_I'm sorry._

Reya thought about the little child again and again.

_Rashika._

Reya sighed, wondering if she was nuts. She slung her school backpack over her two shoulders and decided to take a walk around the park. She decided to take the small path that led to a section of the park that was filled with trees. Maybe she could clear her mind there.

She decided to visit the abandoned playground. No one was usually there at 4pm. It was abandoned because some children thought it was scary. She took out a path that was not noticeable because no one used it anymore.

After three minutes of walking, she took sight of the playground. She walked closer and saw someone atop the slide.

_Oh,_ Reya thought, _It's the guy Kurama introduced. What's his name again? Hikei? Hureki? Hanama? Great, I forgot._

"Uh, hey!" Reya called out. Hiei looked up and saw Reya.

_WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE?_ Hiei thought.

He tried to stand but the pain in his leg was preventing him to do so. Then he lost his balance so he tumbled down the slide, head first.

"Ulk." Hiei said as his head hit the ground first.

Reya stifled a laugh and hurried to Hiei.

"Are you all right?" Reya asked as she knelt beside Hiei while trying to contain her amusement, "Why did you slide the slide like that? You know that could be dangerous."

"Hn." Hiei said massaging his head as he sat down. He turned to look at Reya and noticed that she was close.

His heart started to beat faster.

_Stupid ningens._ Hiei thought as he stood up massaging his head that was throbbing in pain.

"So… You are the guy Kurama introduced right?" Reya asked, trying to be sure.

"Hn." Hiei said, wondering where his katana went.

_Must've slipped off when I slid down that stupid ningen contraption. _Hiei thought in frustration.

"So… you live around here?" Reya asked, trying to start conversation.

"None of your business." Hiei said looking under the swings and started crawling inside the tube (you know the Tunnel in the playground).

She realized that he was looking for something so she also looked around. She saw something sticking at the top of the slide. She climbed up the slide and saw Hiei's katana.

_A sword? _Reya thought, _Oh well it must be a family heirloom._ She took the katana and headed down the slide.

Inside the tunnel, Hiei bumped his head in the tunnel. He hated crawling. And the tunnel was small and for kids so he had to crawl really low.

_Damn these ningen contraptions._ Hiei thought.

Reya stifled a laugh as Hiei hit his head for the third time in the Tunnel. She squatted at the end of the tunnel waiting for Hiei to come out.

After a few minutes of bumping, Hiei managed to crawl out. As he knelt to stand up, he noticed that Reya was in front of him.

His heart beat faster.

_Stupid ningens!_ Hiei shouted, as if cursing. He saw his katana being held by Reya and he made an attempt to get it.

But Reya didn't let him.

"Give that back." Hiei said.

"That's ungentlemanly." She replied, smiling and amused.

Hiei took a deep breath.

"Please give it back." Hiei said. Reya handed it to him and Hiei took it.

_What THE-? _Hiei shouted in his mind, _DID I JUST SAY 'PLEASE'?_

"Is that a sword?" Reya asked, pointing to the katana.

"Hn." Hiei said, looking at his katana, "Katana."

His heart was beating fast. He wanted to stand up and leave. His pride was telling him to do so. But something was telling him not to leave yet. He stood up.

"Ah." Reya said as if understanding, "You can be weird sometimes." Reya said stifling a giggle as she stood up.

The next emotion was strange for him.

He felt his heart break.

_She thinks I'm…. weird?_

"Oh well, I guess I gotta go." Reya said as she waved goodbye to Hiei, "I didn't notice the time and my dad might fetch me a little early today. Nice meeting you."

Hiei felt his heart flutter.

"Hn." Hiei said, letting no emotion pass through.

Reya ran already to the path back to the main park. Hiei waited until she was out of hearing distance.

"STUPID NINGENS!" He shouted. A few birds were startled and started flying from the trees.

* * *

**………….A FEW DAYS LATER……….**.

"Hiei, it's nice of you to check on my school again." Kurama said, waving to Hiei.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes." Hiei said. His mind was restless. Too restless. For the past few days, it was hard for him to sleep. He kept rewinding those few moments that he was there with Reya.

_Nice meeting you._

He kept thinking about it. Now he appeared to Kurama because he knew Reya and Kurama usually met at the building top. No one went there since they thought it was locked.

Usually Reya and Kurama would spend the lunchtime eating together and studying. There was nothing between them.

For the past few days, Hiei was trying to find an excuse to walk up there with Kurama. He couldn't find any reason. Everything that he could think of seemed lame.

He felt like he was walking in a dream. Whenever he had the chance, he came to look at her. He found the time to visit Kurama asking useless things just to have a look at her.

(I know it seems weird Hiei is acting like this. But guys act like this when they like someone)

He kept acting so emotionless; erupting in anger with Kuwabara during the days he didn't get to see her.

Before he slept, he kept cursing by saying, "Stupid ningen girl." To himself.

When they launched an attack on Kiraka's headquarters, he found himself thinking of her sometimes.

Would she like a ruthless demon? One who loved to kill?

"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ME?" He would usually shout.

He would watch her and saw that she was easygoing to her friends and quiet when with people she didn't know. She usually was the one being the first to her friends that moment she realizes that her friends are hurt.

How could she like him?

He felt like he was going insane. His emotion was bubbling inside of him. He just had to let it out, had to tell someone. He felt like if he didn't, he'd be choking.

So he decided to talk to Kurama.

"You seem… stressed." Kurama observed.

"Hn." Hiei said and was about to say something but Kurama didn't realize.

"Don't mind about Kiraka." Kurama said, "I'm sure we would get to him."

Hiei let out a cry of frustration in his mind.

He kept silent.

Just then the door opened and Hiei stiffened. He knew who it was.

"Hey Kurama!" Reya said, "Sorry I was late. I know it's weird but some black thing passed in front of me and I tripped."

Hiei stiffened.

_I didn't mean her to trip!_

"It's all right." Kurama said, having a knowing look at Hiei.

"Oh" Reya said, seeing Hiei, "Hi H-… um… H-… uhm…. Hi!"

"Hiei." Kurama said.

"Oh yah." Reya said, "Hei."

"No, Hiei." Kurama repeated.

"Ah, Hiei." Reya said, looking apologetic.

Hiei felt his heart break again. He looked away from Reya. He didn't understand himself but he just wanted to die.

All the while that the three of them were together, Hiei sometimes stared at her, hoping that she was looking at him.

_What is going on with me?_ Hiei thought. _That ningen might have powers trying to persuade me to like her then she would suck of my powers._

Soon lunchtime ended. Then school ended.

Hiei was sitting in his favorite tree hitting his head in the trunk when Kurama passed by.

"Hiei!" Kurama said, shocked, "What in the Makai are you doing?"

"Hitting my head." Hiei said matter-of-factly. Then he whammed his head in the tree trunk again.

Kurama went beside Hiei, "Hiei stop that!" Kurama said, "You'll die if you continue doing that!"

Hiei stopped hitting his head and turned to Kurama with a mad glint in his eyes. Kurama stepped back.

"She didn't even look at me!" he shouted, "All the while she's the kind ningen while I'm a ruthless demon! All the time that I look at her and stare at her and she doesn't stare at me back!"

Suddenly Hiei closed his mouth, realizing he had told Kurama too much.

"Ah." Kurama said, "So that's why you were slamming your head in the tree."

"Hn." Hiei said, obviously embarrassed that a ningen girl was enough to drive a strong demon like him insane.

Kurama was silent, amused with Hiei.

"Want to go with me tomorrow?" Kurama asked Hiei, "I'm playing soccer."

Hiei looked at Kurama with a death glare.

"Why would I want to do ningen things?" Hiei shot back.

"She likes soccer." Kurama said simply.

Hiei blinked.

"Are you trying to set me up?" Hiei said angrily.

"Nope." Kurama said, "I was just asking if you wanted to join me in playing soccer."

"I don't know how to play." Hiei said meekly.

"She doesn't really know how to play yet." Kurama said, "Besides, I'll train you how to play so you would be good already."

"Hn." Hiei said.

Silence.

"Are you coming?" Kurama asked, knowing the answer.

"Hn." Hiei said as he jumped up his tree.

"All right." Kurama replied, "Meet me at my house tomorrow." He turned to leave but looked back up at Hiei, "And if I were you, I wouldn't be slamming my head to any more trees."

* * *

sniff... is my story that bad that's why so little people are reviewing? Sigh... oh yah, what are hits? 


	5. Hiei's dilemma

**LittleStories: **Please can someone tell me what are the 'hits' that I keep seeing in the story stat area. It's been a long time since I left fanfiction (hmmm, I think it was 2 years) so I haven't been updated that much.

**Hiei:** Hn.

**Little Stories:** All right then! On the chapter 3! I just hope you'd tell me if my story is nice….. I feel like it's bad since I only got three reviews… however, thank you to the people who reviewed. I feel glad already.

CHAPTER 3 

_Dear Diary,_

_It's just a few weeks in a COED school and I don't understand why they think I'm smart. It's just that I decided to read my books ahead of time.._

_That's not the point. I guess from now on I would promise myself. I would not have a boyfriend until I've got a steady job after college._

_Also… remember Ashika, the guy that became my friend fast? Well, he was acting really nice to me. Sometimes I would catch him staring at me. I was stupid to think that someone actually had a crush on me._

_Then I overheard from someone that Ashika was planning to court Mikasu/Mika… I really hate not being pretty._

_Normal day. Bye Diary._

Reya stared at her face in the mirror.

_Zits…_ she thought, _Great… they're starting to grow bigger in my forehead. I guess the shampoo that I use is too strong. _

_Sigh… why did I have to sleep late yesterday thinking about that little girl, Rashika. Was she even real?_

Reya brushed her hair as she sat down in bed. She wished that her hair would grow longer. It was only until her shoulders. She also wished that her hair was light brown instead of dark black.

She placed her brush inside her drawer and lay down in bed.

_So, his name is Hiei._ She thought, gazing at the ceiling. It was night already and her lights were turned off.

_He acted so strange whenever I was near._ She thought, _I'm not sure but I actually saw him blush._

Reya turned over and thought about the playground. The way Hiei was acting strange. The way Hiei seemed unsure about what to do.

_Stop thinking that someone has a crush on you Reya,_ she thought, _That's too impossible. Remember Ashika? You thought he had a crush on you. I really should learn from that. I should stop thinking guys could have a crush on me._

…**MAKAI…….**

There were shadows dancing everywhere in that underground hallway. Demons were walking to and fro, each with his/her own task to do.

Kiraka watched all of this in his high seat. The torches that lit the place kept moving because of the many movements. A blue demon clumsily mishandled a box and the box fell of his hand. The contents spilled: green crystals.

Kiraka saw this and waved a lazy hand, "Take him." He said, particularly to no one. However ten demons responded and subdued the demon.

"Master!" the blue demon pleaded, "Please! I ask for forgiveness! I have a family… Please don't insert the green crystal to my forehead!"

Kiraka turned to the blue demon. "If you really cared for your family," he responded, "you should have taken care of the green crystals."

"NOOOOO!" the blue demon shouted as the ten other demons dragged him to a room, "MASTER PLEASE! PLEASE!"

…**..NINGENKAI…..**

Hiei stared at the dark sky.

_Stupid ningen._ He thought, _Ningens are stupid._

Hiei closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt a jot of fear.

_She likes soccer._

_What in the Makai is soccer?_ He cursed, _stupid ningen games._

_What in the Makai was I thinking?_ He argued to himself, holding his head in his hands, _Why did I agree to go play ningen soccer? A powerful demon like me playing ningen games?_

_She likes soccer._

Hiei held his head tighter. He was a man of honor. If he said he would go, he would go.

_ That ningen is driving me insane!_ He concluded, _I must kill her. She's clouding my mind too much!_ _I must…_

Slowly, Hiei fell asleep. The times that he kept he didn't get to sleep was slowly catching up.

……**.REYA'S HOUSE………**

Reya tossed in bed.

_It was a dark cave. A little girl was trembling, holding her brother's hand._

_Both of them have pointy ears and their eyes were slanted, almost catlike. _

_"Why are we here, Shino-kun?"_ _the little girl, Rashika, asked._

_Shino let go of Rashika's hand and started digging the soil with a spade. He seemed to be around thirteen while the Rashike was around five._

_"Niisan(brother)?" Rashika asked looking fearfully around._

_"Be still, Rashika." Shino said, still digging. His short blond hair seemed to glitter in the dark._

_TANK-_

_Shino's eyes glowed in excitement._

_"Niisan…" Rashika said, tugging her brother's shirt, scared. Shino ignored his sister for the meantime as he knelt down as he dug the ground with his hands._

_"AAAHHH!" Rashika and Shino shouted, blinded by the green light. Shino was able to adjust to the light earlier and ran to the source of green light._

_Rashika soon adjusted to the light and ran to her brother._

_"What is it, niisan?" she asked, "It's kind-of pretty."_

_Shino looked at the ground. There was a green crystal sticking out._

_"Power." Shino replied._

Reya woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. It read 5am. She yawned and stretched her arms.

Rubbing her eyes, she remembered the dream.

_Strange._ She thought, _now I'm dreaming about that little girl, Rashika. She must be bothering me so much that I'm even dreaming about her._

She dragged herself out of bed and took her uniform.

_Another day…_ she thought. She stared at the mirror.

_OH NOOO!_ She thought, her eyes widening in horror, _The pimple, the zit didn't die overnight! Great, great, great… now it has white pus. Oh no…_

……**AFTER SCHOOL……..**

"Good, Hiei." Kurama commented, "It's a good thing that you decided to wear the soccer clothes I lent you."

"Hn." Hiei said, turning away.

They were in the field in the school. It was around 5 pm and the little students that were left in the school were somewhere else.

Kurama was wearing a green and red striped soccer shirt and shorts. Hiei was wearing a blue and white soccer shirt and shorts.

(author pauses…. Hiei in soccer clothes…Kawai!)

Kurama was stepping on the soccer ball. Hiei looked at it, curiously. Kurama dribbled the ball in his feet and tossed it to Hiei who caught it in his hand.

He looked at the ball. "What does this do?" he asked, "Explode?"

Kurama laughed. "Nono Hiei." He said. Then he pointed to the two white soccer goals at the opposite ends of the field. "The purpose of this game is to dribble the ball, only using the FEET, and make it goal to the net."

Hiei smirked. Ningen games were too easy.

But he was curious. "Why do you need such a big space to play stupid ningen soccer?"

Kurama looked at Hiei and kicked the ball from Hiei's hand and caught the ball. "There are two teams with seven players each. There's one who is a goalie and guards the goal in case anyone tries to shoot the ball in the net.

"Hn." Hiei thought, looking around, "Then there must be fourteen stupid ningens."

"Yes." Kurama answered, "but we're not going to play the real soccer. Just practicing. Reya's the goalie and we try to kick the ball in the net."

Hiei smirked again. "Easy."

Kurama grinned and handed the soccer ball to Hiei. "I'll be goalie. Stay eight meters away from the goal and kick the ball inside."

"Hn." Hiei said as the two of them took their positions.

_Stupid ningen games…._ He thought, _killing is much more… energizing._

He kicked the ball, smiling and so sure of himself.

Kurama grinned.

Hiei looked confused. He looked around for the ball.

_Where is the stupid ningen ball?_ He shouted in frustration looking around. After a few seconds of turning around in his place, looking for the soccer ball, his feet accidentally touched something.

Hiei looked down. _What?_ _Me, Hiei Jaganshi, didn't kick the ningen ball?_

Kurama stifled a laugh.

"Don't you say anything, Kurama." Hiei said, death-glaring Kurama.

Kurama stifled his laugh again.

"I won't." Kurama said, amused.

…**.SOMEWHERE IN SCHOOL……**

Reya finished dressing in her soccer clothes. She wore a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and soccer shoes.

She just came out of the CR when her head suddenly hurt.

Leaning to the wall for support, she accidentally let go of her bag.

_Why does my head hurt?_ She thought.

_"Power." Shino replied._

_"Niisan." Rashika said, scared, "is this… is this… what grandma was talking of…?"_

Shino looked at Reya and nodded. He quickly dug around the green crystal. Then he chopped the green crystals and placed it in his bag.

_"Niisan…" Rashika pleaded, "We can't be part of our family's war…"_

_Shino looked at Rashika, his eyes determined._

_"We are a family, my sister." He said, holding her hand, "And a family must respect each other's decisions. It is our ancestors' decisions to do this. They have a good reason so let us respect them."_

Reya blinked. The headache was gone.

_Ok…_ she thought, _I'm having dreams that are connected to each other. Strange._

She heard people arguing, coming.

"It is a cursed ningen ball! I swear I will destroy it!"

"Don't! Hiei, I know that that ball is wearing down your pride, but please don't do that!"

_Hiei?_ Reya thought, _What's he doing in our school?_

She quickly took her bag and ran to the soccer field. Hiei was trying to crush the soccer ball with his foot. The ball was starting to deflate.

"Oh Hiei!" Kurama said exasperatedly, "Look what you've done!"

"Kitsune," Hiei said, looking at Kurama angrily, "It's a cursed ball. I needed to destroy it."

"Kurama!" Reya shouted.

Hiei and Kurama whirled around and saw Reya running to them. Hiei blushed and looked away, hiding his blush.

"Oh, hey Reya." Kurama said, "I'm sorry we can't play soccer today. Hiei deflated my soccer ball."

"It was cursed!" Hiei said, hissing at Kurama, defending his actions.

Reya's face fell.

"We can't play soccer?" she asked.

Hiei suddenly felt his heart break again. _What in the Makai is going on with my heart?_

"Sadly," Kurama said, "we can't. I'm sorry Reya."

"Oh…"she replied, sadly, "I was really looking forward to soccer."

Hiei felt his heart shatter. _WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY HEART?_

"We could go to the Makai." Hiei said, meekly.

"The wha-?" Reya asked.

Kurama placed a hand over Hiei's mouth. "Ah… hehe, he meant nothing much." Kurama said.

"Ok.." Reya said, shrugging the incident off, "So… what do we do?"

Kurama took his hand off Hiei's mouth. "How about we buy some drinks in the canteen?" Kurama suggested. Reya smiled.

"Sure!"

……..IN THE CANTEEN……

There wasn't much people around the buying area in the canteen. Kurama was beside Reya and Reya was beside Hiei.

"Coke please." Kurama said.

"Coke and Nova chips please." Reya said.

Hiei fumbled, not really sure what to do. He didn't have any money and he felt like and idiot. He masked his emotions with a serious and blank face.

"And chocolate ice cream please." Kurama said.

Hiei's ears perked at the word. "Sweet snow?" Hiei said, looking expectantly at Kurama. Reya looked at Hiei surprised.

Hiei looked away, cursing himself for not acting manly in front of her.

Reya smiled._ He looks really cute pretending that he acts childish sometimes._

"Here's the two cokes, Nova chips, and chocolate ice cream." The man said, handing it to them.

Kurama and Reya handed their money. Then they walked outside the canteen and sat in a bench near the field.

Hiei's heart was thumping madly.

He noticed that Kurama and Reya were already eating the food that they bought so he decided that he should start eating his sweet snow.

The taste, for him, was so intense. He wolfed his ice cream down.

"Uhm… Hiei?" he heard Kurama say.

He felt dizzy. Plus a little hyped with the sugar rush.

He saw Reya looking at him curiously.

"Cu-" then he stopped himself. He was about to say cute.

"You look like santa with a brown beard." He heard Kurama say laughing, Reya was also laughing. Their laughing was not offending.

His head was in the clouds. He noticed Reya take out a piece of cloth from her pocket. Before he knew it, she was wiping the cloth in his cheeks.

Kurama looked amused. He expected Hiei to burst in anger… apparently he didn't.

He was just staring at Reya. Watching her wipe his face made him feel like he was easily jumping in trees having a good time.

The sweet snow effect was starting to wear off.

"NANI?" He shouted, pushing Reya's hand away from his mouth. Reya looked at Hiei, offended.

Her eyes were confused, wondering what she did wrong.

Kurama sipped his coke, amused with his friend's reaction.

"Don't you dare touch me again!" Hiei shouted then left.

Reya blinked. "What?" Reya said, looking around, "Where'd he go?"

Kurama turned pale.

"Uhm.." he said lamely, "he… Hiei, can run very fast…. So… there…"

"Ah.." Reya said, "He must be that fast. Uhm… did I do anything wrong?"

Kurama looked at Reya and smiled, "Nope. Nothing at all." He said, "He's usually like that. You'll get used to it."

"Oh.." Reya said, looking downhearted.

_What did I do wrong?_

……**SOMEWHERE IN THE NINGENKAI…**

Hiei was jumping from tree to tree trying to erase his thoughts.

_She was so near. So close… _

_She was so sweet… so kind…_

_I'm a killer. Why would she want a killer?_

_Why did I do an outburst? I wanted her cloth in my cheeks, her face so near._

"STUPID NIIIIIINGEEENNN!" He shouted as he jumped to another tree.

A kid looked up, wondering where the voice came from.

Hiei jumped to another tree.

_I AM HIEI JAGANSHI!_

_Why am I falling weak to a NINGEN?_

_WHY?_

_

* * *

_Please review. I really want to know if my story is nice. I also want to know like tips... things that i shouldn't add. Like if the Hiei is acting too weird or something. Please review. Pretty pretty please.


	6. Another 'Hiei dilemma'

Oh thanks for the people who reviewed me.

BIGGIE REMINDER: Reya is in SECOND YEAR (just tune in your time-clocks of YYH). However the diary that she keeps reading was when she was FIRST YEAR.

**CHAPTER 4**

_Dear Diary_

_I'm glad that I had a great day today. We had a singing contest in our school and I won third place. You should've heard Aicha sing. It was like listening to the almost silent river flowing._

She also has told me of her crush. She talks about whenever him she thinks of him. She has three other crushes. I wonder if that is love…. To admire certain people?

Reya smiled as she read her diary. She remembered how Aicha sang. She grasped it in her memory and heard its echo in her mind. They were in a Song Writing and Singing contest. They were to compose a song. After they compose a song, they would sing it to the whole song.

Aicha's song echoed in her mind…

_Was it destiny…_

_For me to meet you today…? _

_Was it destiny….._

_To hear you say "I love you"…?_

_Was it destiny…._

_For me to wish to hold your hand _

_Was it destiny…._

For my heart to crave to love… you… 

Her voice was slow and sweet. Aicha won first place and Reya could understand why the judges were captivated by her voice.

Her thoughts revved to Hiei. She remembered that his face was covered with chocolate ice cream so she decided to wipe it with her hanky.

She lay down in bed, her hands spread wide, looking hopelessly at the ceiling. _I didn't mean to be mean…_ she thought, _I just did it. I just wiped it. Was there something wrong with that?_

Suddenly her eyes opened wide as she remembered something from her past.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Reya, can I talk to you?"_ _Aicha asked. _

_"Uhm… sure.." she replied. "Why? What's up?"_

Aicha looked uncomfortably at the ground, "Do you like guys?" she asked.

_"As friends, yeah." Reya replied._

_Aicha looked at Reya, "Do you… collect guys or something?"_

_"I what?"_

_Aicha looked relieved. "It's just that, many people noticed that you're usually with guys," she said, "I just… wanted to be sure."_

_Reya laughed, "I stay with guys. But only as friends. Period." She said, "I don't care what other people think. They can ponder and wonder all they want"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_Do you… collect guys or something?_

Reya slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Greaaaat!" she shouted in her room, "I bet Kurama and Hiei are thinking I'm a FLIRT because I wiped Hiei's mouth! And duh- oh nooo… people only wipe each others mouth when they are bf-gf…"

Reya groaned in her pillow.

"Noo…" she moaned, "I didn't do that because I was flirting… It was an 'All-Girl's School' instinct… I'm soo dead…They might think I'm a playgirl or something… Nooo…"

Then she buried her head in her pillows.

………**MAKAI…….**

Kiraka looked at the Makai sky, his thoughts were clearly somewhere else. He was out of the underground lair and somewhere in a cliff of Makai, waiting for someone.

Imbedded in his right hand was a green crystal that had been glowing bright. Suddenly the green crystal turned light green. Kiraka's face showed spasms of pain.

"I'm here." Said a voice behind him.

Kiraka masked his pain and turned around. He was facing a human boy. His hair was black and his skin flesh. Kiraka smirked.

…**..WHEREVER HIEI IS…..**

Hiei hit his head in a tree. He felt the blood pour down. But what was the pain in his brain compared to the pain in his heart?

Hiei banged his head in the tree and felt whoozy.

He banged his head in the tree again and felt his heart shatter in pieces.

_Did I do anything wrong?_

He heard Reya say those words as he left her.

He felt Kurama's spirit energy coming closer for his daily visits. Hiei stopped banging his head in the tree and left the place. Kurama could just dawdle around for all he cared.

He jumped from tree to tree, feeling whoozy as he jumped. Partly because he banged his head too much and another part was because his head felt like it was in the clouds. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes wide.

He saw Reya in the distance. She was walking down the street. In her face was a smile, as if she was enjoying everything that was happening in the world. He stopped in a tree and sat down, watching her.

He didn't know why but he just wanted the world to stop. He just wanted the world to let him see her. He watched her walk and his heart admired her every step. He knew that she wasn't the most beautiful woman to have ever been born – he'd seen more beautiful women than her- but his heart still admired her flaws. His heart started beating fast. He just wanted the moment to last.

Reya was about to step in a grocery store when the door opened. She faced a guy. She looked surprised at seeing him. Then her face burst out in a big smile.

Hiei felt his head throb in pain. _Why did she seem so glad to see him?_ He wondered.

He noticed that she was laughing and smiling a lot as the two of them entered the grocery store together.

The guy Reya was talking to seem familiar to him. His head scrambled any detail to remember about the guy Reya was talking to. He knew he'd seen her somewhere.

His head came upon the answer. And the answer made his heart sink deeper in pain.

During a ningen activity, he remembered that guy receiving many gold circles in strings that Kurama referred to as medals. He also saw him in what Kurama called as "Physical Education". That guy was one of the top players in athletics in school.

The ningen guy wasn't very handsome. Yet Hiei knew how "nice" the ningen could be. He mostly spent time with ningen children playing with them rather than with his own age group. Hiei couldn't even stand being near to a child.

He also knew that ningen girls, particularly Reya, found it "cute" when guys play with ningen children.

He felt his heart break in thousand pieces.

_What in the Makai is wrong with my heart?_

…**..With Reya inside the grocery store….**

"You bought a lot, Reya." Ashika commented, looking at the grocery cart.

"Yeah." Reya replied, "It's supposed to be our food for the week. Do you know where the cereals are?"

Ashika grinned, "It's in the third aisle." He said, pushing his cart to the third aisle, "C'mon, I'll show you."

They walked to the third aisle pushing their grocery carts in front of them.

"Hey, Ashika?" Reya asked.

"Hm?"

"You and Aicha are bf-gf right?" she said.

"Yup!" he said proudly.

Reya looked uncomfortable, "Is it… normal if I don't have a bf?" she asked.

Ashika looked at Reya obviously surprised with her question. Then he grinned.

"You don't need one." He said, smiling, "You don't need a boyfriend. You only need it when you fall in love. Period. If you're not in love, you don't need one."

Reya looked at Ashika, "But…. What if I'm in love… but I don't yet want to have one?"

"Weelll…" Ashika replied, "You're not forced to have one. Love is a decision. Decide what could make the one you love happy. Period."

"What if…" Reya asked, "I'm not yet in love.. is that normal?"

Ashika grinned again, "Oh Reya," he said, "You really come from an all-girl's school. If you're not in love, you don't have to go looking for it."

"Oh." She replied smiling, "thanks."

… **MAKAI….**

"Here it is!" Yusuke said glad and jubilant.

"Whahahaa!" Kuwabara said, doing the victory sign, "And I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara found it!"

"Hn." Hiei said.

"What, you little rump?" Kuwabara said, obviously indignant at Hiei's lack of respect at his cunningness, "Are you mocking the great Kazima Kuwabara?"

Hiei looked away, totally bored.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. Hiei didn't even knock Kuwabara in the head.

"Uh…" Kuwabara asked, "Hiei? Are you in a good mood or something? Coz you didn't hit me in the head…"

WHAM!

"Aaaiii…" Kuwabara said as a large bump appeared in his forehead and his eyes turned to circles.

"Ok." Yusuke said, "So you're in a bad mood as always, which is what you usually are… only I don't know if that's a good sign or not."

"Yusuke," Hiei said death-glaring him, "Let's just finish this mission before I decide to separate your brain from your head."

Then he walked ahead of them.

Yusuke grabbed the green crystal and placed it in a special pouch. He woke Kuwabara up whose eyes were still in circles. When Yusuke saw that Kuwabara wasn't waking up, he just decided to drag Kuwabara.

…**in another place in Makai…..**

"Master Kiraka." A small demon said, bowing down to him, "The Rekai Tentai team has arrived."

Kiraka looked at the small demon, "Have they taken the fake crystal?" he asked.

The small demon nodded.

"Good." Kiraka said, "For your service, here is the Weilding Crystal that I promised to you."

The demon took the crystal and bowed as low as he can to Kiraka.

"Thank you master." The small demon said.

…**in the Spirit World…**

"Hiei!" Koenma shouted, "What is going on?"

Hiei panted, breathing hard not from tiredness but from anger.

Kuwabara was on the ground, nursing a bloody forehead, lip, and leg.

Hiei regained his posture, "Hn." He said and walked away.

"Hiei!" Koenma said obviously angry, "You come back here!"

"No. Don't." Kuwabara said standing up from his bruises, "it's my fault."

"What are you talking about Kuwabara?" Koenma said exasperatedly.

"I teased him like I usually do." He said, looking sorry, "I guess I crossed over the line. I don't know where. Then suddenly he turned to the green demon with many eyes and started attacking me."

"He attacked you." Koenma said, "I'll talk to him and deal with him."

"No, please." Kuwabara said, "It's my fault. I'll take the punishment. If I stopped when he told me 'I don't feel like talking with a ningen like you' instead of the usual 'hn', none of this would have ever happened."

Koenma looked at the direction where Hiei left, "I wonder what is wrong with him?"

…**.Ningenkai…**

Hiei jumped from tree to tree.

_"I don't feel like talking with a ningen like you." Hiei said._

_"Oh, the little rump thinks that he's better than I am?" Kuwabara said, his eyes grinning._

_"Ningens like you aren't worth talking to." Hiei said._

"Ahehehe…" Kuwabara said, teasing his usual way, "Maybe YOU think I'm not worth talking to you. But look at you little rump, no woman will fall for a demon who kills. But me?" Kuwabara suddenly had the hazy expression in his face, "A beautiful and sincere ice koorime has fallen in love with me…"

_Hiei stopped._

_He remembered how Reya laughed when she talked to that nice and athletic ningen guy._

_He remembered how Reya always ends up looking hurt whenever he talks to her._

Kuwabara kept babbling about Yukina when he felt a strong aura behind him. When he turned around, Hiei had attacked him.

Hiei jumped on the roof of another house, and another. He let the evening air try to wash away all those memories.

_"But me?" Kuwabara said, "a beautiful and sincere ice koorime has fallen in love with me…"_

He shook off Kuwabara's voice. His taunting voice came back.

_"No woman will fall in love with a demon who kills."_

Hiei shook his head again.

He noticed Reya's house in the distance.

He could feel his emotions bubble inside his brain and heart.

The pain of knowing the truths about what Kuwabara said hit his mind reeling to desperate means.

_I have to tell her._ He thought desperately. He felt his heart full of emotions he couldn't describe. _I have to tell her._

The moment that he was close to Reya's house, he knew he regretted coming.

The guy Reya was with had escorted her home with the grocery bags. Reya was smiling.

"Phew." She said, "Thanks for helping out. Sure your parents won't get mad?"

Ashika laughed, "No problem. Aicha knows that we're close friends so it's no big deal to her."

"Thanks!" she said, "It was really nice that you made that little kid smile again."

"Oh.." Ashika said, "It was nothing. I'm really fond of kids, that's all."

_Hiei jumped down in front of a kid stepping the sand castle the kid was trying hard to make.._

_"Boo." He said. _

_"Aaaaaahhhh!" the kid cried, "Mooommmyyyy!"_

Hiei smirked at the little kid.

Hiei remembered that as he listened to Ashika talk. He felt all his sins torturing his body.

"Ok Reya, I have to go. Take care." Ashika said, turning to leave.

"Sure." She said, "Take care, Ashika!"

Hiei felt jealousy add to his pit of emotions. He felt his heart break.

_A Forbidden Child._ He thought, _That's what I am._

Reya started remembering the song that her friend, Aicha sung. She loved that song so she started singing it, not so loud so no one would hear it.

Unfortunately, Hiei heard it.

_Was it destiny…_

_For me to meet you today…? _

_Was it destiny….._

_To hear you say "I love you"…?_

_Was it destiny…._

_For me to wish to hold your hand _

_Was it destiny…._

For my heart to crave to love… you… 

Hiei covered his eyes with his hand. Although he did that, two black pearls from his tears dropped in the concrete and echoed in the silent street.

* * *

Whoopeee… I'm done. I wonder if it was depressing or what? Hehe. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hehe, I'm starting to update again. I have no idea yet if you guys liked my story. And then again, thanks to the people who reviewed my story! You make me sooo happy. I'm sorry I can't yet review your stories coz I still need to rest my eyes.

**Anyways, on to chapter 5**

Reya stared at her diary from last year. She wasn't even able to fill all of it and only successfully wrote three entries. She decided that this time, she would write the memories.

She took a ballpen and sat down at her table to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I did something embarrassing in school today. I didn't mean it but it just did. I was just walking-in the middle of the school- when I saw a strange black shadow thing. I don't know what it was but I got distracted with it. So… I didn't notice some of the Fourth Years playing with a toy car. I stepped on it and tripped, a trip on my backside. Ooooohh… everyone was laughing. I stood up like nothing happened but it was sososososooo embarrassing._

_There's this guy and his name is Hiei. Kurama introduced me to him around the start of the school. He's really strange. There's just something in him that I see myself. Like, the shyness. I wish that we could be friends. He seems like a nice person._

He keeps acting strange. Nono.. hehe, I'm not thinking that he likes me. Oh well diary, I have to sleep. Good night.

……**NINGENKAI…….**

"Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted, "There you are you little rump!"

"Hn." Hiei said jumping down from the tree, "What do you want?"

Kuwabara flinched, wondering if Hiei was in a mood not to be irritated. Then again, he had business in hand, "Botan just contacted me," he said, "There seems to be a problem in the Makai. We need to be there right away."

Hiei's face held the same indifference. "Hn." He replied and walked away.

"Oi!" Kuwabara shouted, "You better be there because Koenma would use his pacifier on me!"

Hiei suddenly disappeared.

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow, "What's up with that rump?"

……**.MAKAI…….**

_Lousy youkais…_ Hiei thought, _So many to kill…_

He was up there in a tree. Along with Kurama and Yusuke. Kuwabara was on the other side, taunting the youkais.

Yusuke waved a hand in front of Hiei's face. Hiei didn't blink or even notice that Yusuke's hand was in front of his face. Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

He looked at Kurama and whispered, "Is he daydreaming about…" Yusuke choked out the words as if not believing, "…a girl?"

Kurama looked surprised and looked at Yusuke. "Why'd you say that?" he asked.

Yusuke pointed at Hiei, "Watch." He said, waving his foot in front of Hiei, "See, no reaction."

Kurama looked at Hiei's face, "I don't think so…" Kurama replied, "I don't think you should taunt him now Yusuke. He seems to be in the mood to kill."

Yusuke grinned broadly, "Hiei?" he said, "In the mood for killing? Oh well, I just can't miss this opportunity."

(I'm sorry if the next part is kinda indecent, it's just that they're guys- so what do you expect? )

Kurama raised an eyebrow. Now was not the time to take things easy, "What are you going to do, Yusuke?"

Yusuke grinned at Kurama. First he waved his hand in front of Hiei. Then he waved his foot in front of Hiei.

No reaction.

He stared at Hiei. Hiei's eyes were unblinking.

Then Yusuke had a sly smile on his face and waved his backside in front of Hiei's face.

"Yusuke," Kurama said, "I don't think that it's a good idea."

"Ah what the heck." Yusuke said, grinning, "This small Hiei's mind is flying out in space. I bet he won't notice the increase in CARBON DIOXIDE in the air."

Kurama's eyes grew wide, "Yusuke… you better stop…"

"Releasing in 3…. 2…..1….. FIRE!"

PPPppPPpppRrrrRRROOOOOoooOOOoOTttttTTTT!

A cloud of gas erupted from Yusuke's backside and splashed Hiei's face with Yusuke's backside scent.

Kurama slapped his hand to his face.

…**.Hiei's thoughts…**

_If I could kill them….. _

_They're so puny…_

_So helpless…_

_So easy to make them ask for mercy…._

_It's so easy to make them fear me…_

_And they smell like Yusuke's ningen backside…._

_………._

_NANI?_

…**BACK TO WORLD OF REALITY….**

Hiei's consciousness returned only to find his vision clouded by a sickly yellowish cloud.

"BAKA DETECTIVE!" Hiei shouted, slashing the air. The demons from the ground heard the noise and spotted them.

"There!" they shouted, "Up there!"

Hiei's eyes turned fiery.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" He said as he jumped down from the tree ready to slash the hundred youkais.

…**.NINGENKAI….**

"Bye ma." Reya said as she kissed her mom goodbye.

"Bye Reya, take care." Her mom answered. Then she closed the car window and drove off.

Reya sighed. It was only 6:00 am in the school and a faint bluish light filled the area. She headed to the High School Building. Then she walked up to the second floor and headed to her classroom

_Looks like I'm the first one here. _She thought, smiling to herself. Suddenly her head began to ache.

_Rashika was in a hallway. Shino was also there. They were sitting side by side. In front of them was a grave._

_"Mama." Rashika said, "Shino found the crystals."_

_Shino placed the flower offering to their parents._

_Shino wiped the tears, "Mama, Papa…" he said, looking determined, "Rashika and I will finish our family's war…"_

Reya held her hands to her head.

_What is going on?_

Her head was throbbing in pain. The pain seemed to burn her head.

_Rashika… were you real?_

Her body was vibrating with pain. Tears streaked in her eyes.

_Am I sick?_ _What is going on?_

She cupped her hands to her head, leaning to the wall. Her bag had dropped beside her.

_"I can't die without finishing my homework." _

"I will finish your homework. I promise."

Tears poured her face.

_Oh help… It hurts… I can't shout… Help…_

…**.MAKAI….**

Hiei's eyes were fiery, filled with hatred.

"DIE!" he shouted, using his katana to slash the nearest youkai. The green crystal at the youkai's forehead exploded. Hiei was hit but not badly. However he kept slashing and the green crystals kept exploding.

"Hiei!" Kurama and Yusuke shouted.

"What is wrong with him?" Yusuke shouted to Kurama amidst the sound of the youkais fighting, exploding, or running.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted, "Stop that!"

Hiei slashed five youkais in a row. The youkais shouted in pain as the crystals in their forehead took energy and exploded. Hiei fell back due to the explosion and blood flowed from his forehead.

But the mad glint in his eyes didn't end. He stood up as if nothing happened and ran to the youkais, slashing them, not caring, blank.

"We've got to help him Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, "He's gone insane!"

Kurama and Yusuke jumped out of the tree as five demons exploded and made the tree they were staying on fall.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

_We have a mission,_ Kurama thought, _but we have to abandon that…_

"Yusuke," Kurama said as a demon attacked him, "Knock Hiei out."

"You're serious?"

"We have to!" Kurama said, "Or Hiei will kill himself! I don't even know if he knows he's injured!"

Kurama crippled the youkai attacking him, not killing him. He didn't want the green crystals to explode.

Yusuke nodded as he punched another youkai unconscious.

Blood was reeking in Hiei's forehead but he didn't seem to care. He was panting but his mind only saw that he wanted to kill them all.

Kill them all!

"Hiei stop that!" Yusuke shouted, punching his way to Hiei. A demon beside him exploded and he was thrown back from the force.

_Noises,_ Hiei thought, _Irrelevant._

_Kill them all!_

He ran to another demon and slashed them. He could see the fear in their eyes and he smirked at the beauty of their fear. He noticed the green light. His subconscious mind told him there was an explosion.

_Explosion, _he thought, _Irrelevant._

_Kill them all!_

He wanted to slash them, kill them. He saw blood! Some of the youkais were running away! Scared of him!

He slashed another youkai. The youkai exploded. He saw blood flying and he savored the fact the youkai lost blood.

Until he realized it was _his_ _blood_ that he saw.

The pain suddenly registered in his brain.

"AAAAAAAHhHHHH!"

A youkai was on top of him, ready to severe his head from his neck. Then the youkai exploded and the force threw Hiei for five feet. Several demons took the advantage and rushed at Hiei, ready for revenge.

Kuwabara's hands rushed and saved Hiei from mutilation.

…**.NINGENKAI….**

_"Mama, why do we hate the Atehanas?" Rashika asked. It was a peaceful area. There was a pond not yonder._

_Her mama smiled at her, "They say long time ago, the Atehanas tricked us. We were supposed to be a powerful family if the Atehanas hadn't tricked us. Now we are forced to live in this small land. The Atehanas on the other hand, say that we tricked them. They say that the land that we have is their land."_

_"And… we hurt each other because we want our family to be happy?" Rashika asked._

_"For me." her mama answered, "I fight because I don't want the Atehanas to hurt my innocent Rashika."_

Reya held her head.

"Reya!" Ashika called out, "Are you all right?"

Ashika knelt beside Reya. "Reya!"

Slowly, the pain in Reya's head was receding. She breathed a number of slow painful breaths before she managed to breath properly again.

"School stressing you out?" Ashika asked, grinning.

Reya wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she laughed. "Yeah," she said, "School is stressing me out."

…**KURAMA'S HOUSE….**

"Just make sure that he wont make any noise all right?" Kurama's mother said, "You're father and brother are resting. We wouldn't want them to be ruffled in their sleep don't we?" she said with a wink.

Kurama smiled, "Yeah we don't."

"I'll go up mother," Kurama said as he carried Hiei upstairs in an extra room that was usually for guests.

…**.THE NEXT DAY…**

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara stared at the empty sheets.

Hiei was definitely not there.

…**SOMEWHERE IN THE NINGENKAI…**

Hiei struggled to jump on each tree. He was bandaged in his arms, legs, and chest. It also seemed like the wound in his arm opened again. He hit a kid and got something from the kid.

He didn't stop running until he reached the school field.

There was hardly anyone there. Hardly anyone was in the field. The people near the field were just hanging out so they didn't care about the black figure.

Hiei placed the soccer ball on the ground, the soccer ball that he stole from the kid. He kicked the ball and it shot inside the net.

_A too easy shot._ He thought, _if someone was blocking it, it wouldn't have entered. _

He walked to the net and took the ball. Then walked five meters away from the goal.

_It has to be strong._ He thought.

He kicked it. Hard.

It missed the goal by a few inches and hit Reya who decided to come down and say hi to Hiei.

"Ooff…" she said as the ball bounced in her head and pushed her to her backside with the force.

"OhOh.." she said, "Ouch ouch…" she said, her backside aching.

Hiei's eyes widened. Then it returned to the indifferent manner.

"Hn." He said indifferently, "You should watch where you're going."

Reya rubbed her head as she stood up, "Yeah I should." She said. Then she took the soccer ball and tossed it back to Hiei.

Hiei caught it. Reya smiled as she put down the bag and stepped in front of the net. "You can kick strong, Hiei." Reya said, "It's just that you aren't aiming it. Aim it at the goal."

"Hn." Hiei said, placing the soccer ball down the ground. He kicked the ball. It shot past the net, way up the net and hit the tree. The tree lost a few leaves.

Reya giggled, "That was cool!" she said, "Though you really should try hitting it in the net."

"Hn" Hiei said as Reya got the ball and tossed it back to Hiei.

"Try it again." She said.

Hiei tried it again.

"That was getting better!" she said, even though the ball missed by a couple of inches to the goal.

"You flatter ningen." Hiei said, "It was no better."

Reya smiled, "It was better than awhile ago."

"You lie." He said, "I don't need pity."

Reya laughed, not in an offensive way.

"Why would I say something that isn't true?" she said, smiling a real smile. A smile that showed she was true in what she was saying. A smile that showed that she didn't know that she could lie to hurt. It was a real smile.

"Hn." Hiei said, "Give me the ball."

Reya laughed and tossed the ball to Hiei.

"This time, it will hit the goal." Hiei said, grinning.

"Let's see if you can." Reya said.

Hiei kicked the ball and missed.

Reya ran to the ball and tossed it back to Hiei.

"Try it again!" she said.

Hiei nodded and kicked the ball.

…**.KURAMA'S HOUSE…**

It was night already and Kurama was already worried for his fire youkai friend. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and him had spent almost the whole day looking for Hiei, worried about Hiei's wounds.

Kurama trudged up the stairs.

_I better call Botan,_ he thought, _We need to track Hiei down._

Almost unknowingly, Kurama opened the door to the guest's room.

Kurama smiled. Hiei was there in bed sleeping soundly, as if he never left. The window was open and a cool breeze was floating in.

It was a good thing there was the moonlight if not, Kurama would not notice the faint smile that played in Hiei's lips.

Kurama smiled, not knowing what went on, but happy that his friend was smiling. He closed the door silently, letting Hiei get the rest that he needed.

* * *

Haha! I wonder if that was a nice chapter?

Sniff.. only one reviewed... well thanks


End file.
